Combat Rules
This are the combat rules of the MUX. The primary point of them is to make sure everyone has a good time. 1. Always ask permission of your target before initiating an attack. This falls under the rules of consensual RP. Other players have the right to say if you can hit them or not. However if you feel the other player's actions justify an attack, or that his/her evasion poses are unrealistic or unreasonable, you may contact a staff member to resolve the situation. Above all, use common sense. The answer to most RPed combat arguments is to switch to using the coded system, but it's better when players can reach a compromise. 2. If someone attacks you, you have every right to return fire. Conversely, if you shoot someone, they don't have to ask before shooting you. Keep this in mind before taking rash action. (Note: You should deactivate Stealth and Cloaking after attacking.) 3. Pose before attacking. The pose should be at least two lines long and should not show that you hit your opponent. That's for the other player and the combat system to decide. 4. In RolePlayed combat, your opponent decides whether or not your attacks succeed, and how and where he/she takes the damage. In coded combat, the system only determines hit or miss and the amount of damage. The target of the attack still has the right to pose where the hit lands and the kind of damage it causes. The minor exception to this is stun attacks, since if you are stunned you should pose being temporarily disabled in some way. 5. You may only make one attack or area attack or use one combat-related ability per pose. As well, you aren't allowed to take another action until all parties involved have had a chance to respond. (ie. You take turns.) For details on the available actions, see 'News Combat Actions' 6. If you are stunned you need to pose the effects, but can't make an attack or use any abilities until your next turn. Exceptions are usually made for gestalts and city-bots, since they're large enough that most stun shots would only tickle or, at best, disable a limb. 7. If you reach your Courage Limit (noted in bold yellow letters), you must retreat, or at the very least, stop attacking. There's no reason for having a courage stat if you ignore its effects. If you feel there are special circumstances that would force your character to keep fighting, ask the other players if they mind, or seek staff approval before continuing. The other players are people too, and usually receptive if you ask nicely and have a good reason. 8. You must cycle your attacks. Consecutively using attacks above level 7 (regardless of hit or miss) is almost always considered twinkish. There may be some exceptions (like if you're fighting a gestalt by yourself), but the general rule is don't do it. (And when in doubt, ask.) 9. In the same category is using two stuns in a row. It is against the rules to use two stun attacks in a row. It's no fun spending multiple poses sizzling and stuck in one position. 10. The most important rule is to respect your fellow players. Don't do things to others that you wouldn't want done to you. When you're unsure of something, ask. Ask a staff member, or even better, ask the person your actions are going to affect. Ideally, whatever the involved players can agree on supersedes these rules. As long as everyone has a good time, the rules need not apply. (Of course disagreements will be settled by the admin within the context of the posted rules.) See also * Combat commands index Category:Combat Category:News